Forum:Emiryo Ushioni
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: '''Emiryo Ushioni '''God Parent: Susano’o Personality: Emiryo Ushioni is generally mature and serious, and is easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. Emiryo hates anything that he deems “childish” as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, due to his mature and grown-up personality. Emiryo has developed a cold attitude toward most people, except the few he calls his friends and family. History: Emiryo Ushioni is the biological son of Susano’o, the Shinto god of the sea and storms, and Yui Ushioni the descendant of Shingen Ushioni, a once amazing and respected samurai in ancient times. Yui Ushioni was a female surgeon who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Twenty four months before the birth of Emiryo, Tokyo fell victim to one of Japan’s history’s most terrible storm and tsunami; causing the deaths of hundreds from both the intitial tidal wave hit and its aftermath. Yui Ushioni was tasked as a field surgeon to take care and heal the survivors of the “natural” disaster. During this time, she found an unscathed and undamaged sobbing man on one of the collapsed building’s roof top. Yui approached the man and asked if he needed any help, to which he said he had done a “very terrible thing” and introduced himself to Yui as Saburo Totsuka. Around three months after the tsunami catastrophe Yui and Saburo met once again in Tokyo and fell in love with each other and had a relationship lasting twelve months – ending with Yui’s pregnancy and Saburo’s mysterious disappearance. Nine months later, Yui Ushioni gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Emiryo Ushioni. Yui despaired over Saburo’s sudden disappearance and was forced to raise Emiryo all by herself all the while growing bitter over Saburo’s departure. One year after Emiryo’s birth, Saburo returned and visited Yui to her distaste. Saburo begged for Yui’s forgiveness and promised to do anything he could to redeem himself, revealing his true identity as Susano’o the Shinto kami of the sea and storms. Yui finally forgave Susano’o and grew to love him once more, however understanding that they could never be truly together. Susano’o became an active part in Emiryo’s life, being a real father to his son. Emiryo was raised in Shinto paths and is very much aware of the existence of the gods and spirits. Susano’o taught him the way of the sword, Kendo and how to gain control over his abilties as a son of the kami of the seas and storms. After ten years of age, the yokai had started noticing Emiryo’s strong presence and began their attacks on him. Emiryo confronted them and won many battles, improving in every battle. The attacks became more common as Emiryo grew with time. When he reached the age of twelve, Susano’o presented him with a great blade; the “Ambitious Kirin” and Shingen Ushioni’s, his ancestor’s most prized posession - the Gunbai war fan. The years passed and Emiryo Ushioni had reached the age of fifteen; his swordsmanship is nearly unsurpassed and he almost achieved full control over all of his god-natured abilities. On the day of his birthday afternoon, Emiryo was riding his bicycle making his way home past a bridge across the river, when he underwent his most terrible monster encounter: the Gyuki. The creature was the size of a large van, it had the head and body of an ox, the legs of a crab and the tails are the tentacles of an octopus. The Gyuki lifted itself up from the river and climbed on to the bridge, its tentacles curled around the railing while its crab legs danced on the thick wooden board. Emiryo drew out his katana and held it with both hands, and striked at the beast. Emiryo acted like a tempest, twisting in rapid sword movement, cutting the beast countless times, but it never seemed to fall, only growing in anger. The Gyuki lifted its tentacles high up in the air and swung them down swiflty on the demigod with its shattering deep roar. Emiryo whipped out a powerful whirling hurricane of vapor and water gathering around the river, pushing the tentacles away from the caster and blowing hard on the ox monster. The Gyuki’s many limbs gripped on to the bridge as tight as it could; desperately trying to latch on to the board and railings, then the storm halted. The clouds and the water torrentially descended gathering around Emiryo’s form creating a field of harsh wind and water flickering agressively around the son of Susano’o. Emiryo raised the “Ambitious Kirin” high up and brought the blade down with a battle cry and power of a storm, slicing the recovering Gyuki straight in half. The monster’s body split apart right from the middle and dissipated in smoke and ember before it could even touch the water below. The beast is dead. Emiryo rode home panting in exhaustion over his hard-fought battle with the Gyuki. He reached home extremely tired, explaining his beastly encounter to his his mother Yui. Yui discussed the fight with Susano’o, in which they both decided to send Emiryo to Camp Izanagi; named after his father, the one place where the children of the kami could live in harmony away from agressive yokai and spirits. 'Weapons and Posessions: ' The Ambitious Kirin – a long bladed katana. Shingen Ushioni’s Gunbai – a Japanese war fan, could be used to deflect arrows, signal comrades and used offensively similar to a blade. 11:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC)}} ---- Category:Claimed